


Sweatpants

by kurooos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Literally just 4k words of smut, M/M, Who is the mystery lube goblin?, Will we ever know?, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: Sometimes Shiro likes to wear nothing but sweatpants in the Castle and it really tries Lance’s patience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just straight up filthy porn.

Was he drooling? Maybe. He was definitely mentally drooling that was for sure. All over himself. He needed to get it together. If Shiro wasn’t so goddamn hot Lance would be able to live a normal life. But nooo. Shiro just had to go and ruin everything. 

With his stupid hot biceps and his stupid hot abs and stupid sexy sweatpants. 

Oh  _ god  _ those sweatpants. 

Lance may as well get to his knees and praise whatever being was out there for Shiro’s sweatpants, for Shiro  _ in _ those sweatpants. 

Lance may as well also curse those god forsaken pieces of fabric because they were really  _ really _ trying his patience. 

Standing here in the hallway, staring at a half asleep Shiro,  _ half naked  _ was more fitting holy shit, Lance thought that maybe he was dreaming. He’d obviously seen Shiro mill around before in nothing on but sweatpants but fuck, every time it was like Lance was seeing it for the first time. 

Shiro has a favorite pair. They’re grey with white drawstrings that are knotted at the end so they don’t frey. Cotton. A little worn and tattered at the edges from constant use. They fit Shiro like he was fucking born in them or something. They’re nice and snug on Shiro’s godly hips but hang and bunch up loose and warm over his ankles. 

Lance was ready to start a Sweatpant Club. Just so Shiro could be the mascot, president, and model all in one delicious package. And speaking of delicious packages. 

The sweatpants leave little to the imagination. 

Let Lance be more precise, they leave absolutely no room for imagination. Especially if Shiro shifts his weight to one side, leans himself on a leg, and cocks his hip out and Lance can  _ see _ Shiro’s dick, thick and heavy and resting against his thigh innocently like it wasn’t currently destroying Lance’s whole existence.

He’d think maybe Shiro would have some fucking decency to wear some boxers under his sweatpants so people can't see what he’s packing but nope, Shiro seems to like freeballin it. Shiro has no decency, no shame. Lance is spiteful. 

If the sweatpants (and that dark happy trail,  _ jesus) _ weren't enough to get Lance’s heart racing, well Shiro’s face sure was. Especially ‘five in the morning’ Shiro faces; Where the little white tuft of his hair is clipped back, some stubble growing in on his jaw, those cute, thin dad glasses. Ugh. 

All Shiro really needed now was a steaming cup of coffee and more tired darkness under his eyes. Wet dream material for days.  

Lance can see Shiro’s pupils are still a little blown out with sleep, his shoulders are hunched up just a bit like he’s pouty or upset with something and Lance finds it very unfair Shiro can be so hot and cute at the same time. How dare he! 

Shiro suddenly clears his throat and Lance blinked out of his little fantasy world in his head, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks as he looked Shiro in the eyes instead of oogling at his nice abs and clothed dick. He prays Shiro doesn’t notice.

“Sorry, what?”

“Good morning, Lance.” Shiro chuckles, low and gravelly with sleep. Lance’s heart swells and his stomach does little flips and he yells at himself, stop it stop it oh my god get a hold of yourself. 

He can picture himself in his mind clutching at his hair and crying about Shiro, screaming dramatically ‘ _ Whyyyyyy!!!’  _ while also purring ‘ _ It is a very very good morning oh yes _ ’.

“Mornin’” Is what he says in reply, keeping his crisis to himself. Now that he has some words out of his mouth he can focus on other things like where the hell was Shiro at this hour? 

“Coming back from a midnight snack?” He questions, a playful lilt in his tone. Flirting. He couldn’t contain himself. And Shiro never paid attention to his flirts anyway. 

“Uh, no actually. Meeting. Allura.” 

What a man of words, oh how Lance swooned. He fixed Shiro with a look and grinned. 

“Oh? What kind of meeting?” His chest was growing a little heavy with dread. Was Shiro coming back from banging the princess? Oh man he didn’t need to think about that. It was a very nice thought though, both of them were so hot, too... No! Bad Lance. 

Shiro’s face turned pink all of a sudden, scar a bit darker. The flush leaked down onto Shiro’s neck, Lance noticed, and what he wouldn’t give to press his mouth there. Just a small taste. 

“Not like that. A mission meeting.” 

“A mission meeting without the rest of the paladins. Only you and Allura, presumably alone in her room. Keep telling yourself what you need to Shiro.”

“Yeah, what about you? Why are you up so early? Where are you heading?” Shiro huffs at him, obviously ruffled with Lance’s teasing. 

“Just walking. Got a little pent up energy that training didn’t get out of me so…” 

Lance sees Shiro’s eyes minutely go down and then come back up again. Oh my  _ god _ . In his haste to tack on a snippy remark, Lance may or may not have done the same, fixated between Shiro’s legs. Good god what is he, some middle schooler?

“Or back to your room. You seem free.” Did he just say that? Yeah. Okay. Okay don’t panic, Lance. Play it off. If Shiro looks at you weird then laugh it off, say just kidding. Hahah yeah. 

“I’m free, yes. But do I have something at my room you need?” Wait. That wasn’t a curious look. Was Shiro… flirting back at him? Lance could feel his eyes bug out of his head. 

“I-” He starts, and fuck. Fuck, Shiro is stepping in closer. Noooo no no. Lance finds his eyes back to Shiro’s abs. Ugh those shoulders. 

Shiro suddenly has Lance leaning back into the cold castle wall. Lance can feel the heat radiate off the man’s skin and Lance’s mouth waters. 

Shiro smiles, dark and definitely not innocent as he leans into Lance just so he can feel Shiro’s clothed dick against his hip.  _ He’s hard _ . Is all Lance can think before there are lips on his neck. Yeah alright, now Lance is hard. 

His hands reach out and the back of his fingers bump against warm firm skin. He turns his wrist, rubs his palm over Shiro’s stomach and down, down, down to his hip where he pulls Shiro closer. 

They shouldn’t be out here in the open doing this. If anyone sees them Lance would melt into the ground. 

Shiro is preoccupied with Lance’s neck, kissing and biting red marks into tan skin. Lance is dying to get his fingers under Shiro’s clothes but instead he gives Shiro’s stomach a little push. They need to move. 

“Shiro,” He groans. His head falls back some and his toes curl because Shiro found that nice spot under his ear that makes his knees feel weak. 

Lance tries again, Shiro’s name much more breathy on his lips as he tightens his grip on Shiro’s hips and that gets his attention. Or so Lance thought. 

He’s suddenly being kissed, hard and sweet and possessive all in one hot press of lips. Not like Lance was going to complain. He simply moans happy against Shiro’s mouth and slides his hands to rub his fingertips over Shiro’s spine lazily. 

Lance imagined his and Shiro’s first kiss would be on the battlefield or something really dramatic of the sorts but that isn’t the case.  The only dramatic thing here is the way Shiro licks at the seam of his lips and Lance feeling like he’s going to topple over. 

All he can do is part his lips for Shiro and whine, pads of his fingers pressing harder against Shiro’s lower back as he’s completely consumed with the kiss. 

Shiro’s always has a physically powerful presence, just by standing in a room he gives off an aura that demands respect and submission. That doesn’t go away when he’s kissing; If anything it just gets stronger and Lance is so so weak. 

Shiro’s tongue presses at the roof of his mouth before prodding at his tounge. His hands start to roam up under Lance’s shirt, both hands warm and gentle as thumbs rub in circles on Lance's hips.

Lance finally moves when Shiro’s hands start to go down and play with the hem of his pants. He squirms out from between Shiro and the wall and staggers a few steps away. 

Shiro turns and looks at him, lust clouding his eyes and being on the receiving end of that look sends a sharp jolt down his spine. 

“Come on.” Lance reaches out and grabs Shiro by the hand, storming off towards his room with Shiro chuckling behind him. 

Shiro was always seen as a patient guy. Especially when fighting. But now that Lance’s door is shut Shiro wants to do nothing but take and take and take. Lance beats him to it, shoving him back against the door and growling about his sweatpants and ‘stupid hot arms’. 

It makes Shiro laugh into Lance’s mouth when he decides to kiss him. Shiro won’t keep his hands to himself, not when Lance is acting so needy. 

He uses his human hand to shamelessly reach down and grope between Lance’s legs. His Galran hand tangles in Lance’s hair, tugging and letting Shiro duck down and start biting along a tan jawline. 

The stuttered moan he gets is a nice reward and he wants to hear more. Lance is trying to pull back, or maybe move them somewhere else and Shiro follows. 

Just like he thought, Lance is trying to lead him somewhere. As it turns out, when he falls back with a grunt, it’s to the bed. Lance is crawling onto him in no time, a hand on his shoulder to keep him down despite Shiro wanting to sit up and turn them over. 

Lance grumbles again, “Stupid sweatpants, you need to be considerate of others.” and his fingers work underneath the fabric of Shiro’s pants and pull. Just like that Shiro is completely naked. 

Lance isn’t really sure if he wants to  _ actually _ cry or kiss Shiro again. But when he sees Shiro’s dick fall back onto his stomach and smear a small bead of precum under his belly button, Lance is pretty sure a little piece of his heart actually dies. His dick hurts so bad. 

He whines and scoots back enough to pull Shiro’s dick into his mouth and he can feel the other arch off the bed with a hiss of his name.  _ Yes. yes yes yes. _ He chants in his head as he feels Shiro grab onto his hair and thrust up. Lance is currently blessing every deity for Shiro’s shit control over his actions.

He runs his tounge over every single curve and line that fits in his mouth, pausing over some places when Shiro lets out a particularly primal noise that runs right down to his dick. Lance may or may not have a huge thing for dicks in his mouth and it’s only highlighted when he can  _ feel _ Shiro’s cock twitch in his mouth and feel the hot and salty pre drip onto his tongue. 

He stays down there for a few moments, taking in the fact he was sucking Shiro off in his bed. The fact that Shiro was the one who actually started this. He’s happy to suck on Shiro’s dick and listen to the man groan his name.

When Shiro’s hands leave his head and start to tug on his shirt he bobs his head, able to twist just so and feel the hard line of the vein rub over his tongue. Shiro groans his name again and gives a hard yank on his shirt. 

Lance pulls back enough to let his shirt come off. He’s about to go back down onto Shiro but he is oh so rudely interrupted with Shiro grabbing his jaw. 

Instead he settles for sucking on the thumb that rubs over his bottom lip. He adds a bit of teeth to show his irritation and Shiro just laughs at him. Shiro mumbles “You have lube in here?” and Lance pops off to say “What room in this castle doesn’t have lube in it at this point?” 

He’s glad Shiro finds it so damn funny when he gets up and walks over to his dresser but he wasn’t kidding. He found lube in the kitchen once. 

It was a very confusing experience and an even harder one to explain to Pidge who walked in on him holding a half empty bottle of lube in the fucking kitchen. Where they fix their food for god’s sakes. 

He tosses the bottle at Shiro who catches it, mirth and tears in his eyes. “Don’t laugh, I’m serious. Someone is having sex in all the rooms of the castle frequently enough to need to hide lube. It’s distressing.” He gripes while taking his pants and boxers off, “Is it you Shiro? Are you the one hiding lube all over the place?” 

While Lance is busy pointing an accusatory finger in Shiro’s face and climbing back onto the man, Shiro is coating his own fingers in the lube and warming it. He simply shrugs and gives Lance a grin. 

Shiro reaches around now, gently easing a finger into Lance with help of the lube. Lance presses his forehead into Shiro’s shoulder and groans. His hips push back impatiently and he mumbles about getting another finger. Shiro kindly obliges him. 

“The hidden lube isn’t mine.” He says conversationally and Lance is kind of angry that Shiro would keep that talk going while he’s got two fingers knuckle deep in his ass. 

He’s about to open his mouth and complain but Shiro moves his fingers apart while curling them up and dragging back and Lance sees stars. Shiro groans “Just like that, Lance” by his ear and the fingers push back into him again. 

Shiro’s Galra arm comes up around Lance’s waist and holds him tightly while his fingers repeat that mind churning motion again. Lance tries to writhe away or back onto Shiro’s fingers to get more but that arm keeps his hips still enough to not let him have that satisfaction. 

He apparently underestimated Shiro’s crappy handle on his patience because Shiro is deciding it’s fine to rush all the way into Lance’s room and then finger him open until the sun comes up instead of fucking him. Lance may be a little salty about it.  He’s ready goddamnit. He’s open enough.

Lance can’t think about being upset when Shiro nudges another finger alongside the two. His knees tremble against the bed as he gasps. He can feel Shiro turn his head and press a kiss against his temple, smile against his skin and mutter gentle praises about how loud he’s being. 

Fuck. Oh god. He’s going to cum. He tries to warn Shiro. He doesn’t want to end this so quickly. He wants to at least have Shiro’s dick in him before he goes off with a bang. 

Shiro has other plans it seems, as he spreads his fingers apart and then presses them hard into Lance for the fucking ten billionth time. 

His own fingers curl and grab onto his sheets when he cums. It’s slow and overwhelmingly intense. 

He feels like he might shake apart at this rate but Shiro simply holds him close and presses kisses into his skin and tells him how good he’s doing, how pretty he sounds, while he coaxes Lance through it. 

It’s way too much. Too much. Shiro’s fingers are still moving easily in and out of him and pressing and twisting and driving Lance up the god damned wall. 

He actually whimpers, dick twitching and weakly dribbling out more cum onto Shiro’s stomach. That for sure draws the line for Shiro as his fingers leave Lance with a firm press on his rim that singes deep into his core. 

Shiro asks if Lance is okay and he nods. It’s at this moment that Lance notices Shiro’s dick still hard between them. 

Shiro hasn’t cum yet and Lance is going to change that. Even if it kills him. And his dick. He reaches down to take the prize he’s really here for and watches Shiro’s eyebrows knit and his jaw flex. 

It’s a beautiful sight. Lance is still catching his breath when he sits up some and guides Shiro’s dick back. The head notches against his hole and he exhales. Everything feels numb and warm in the afterglow of his orgasm and he doesn’t want to ruin that with sensitizing himself more but…

When Lance lowers his hips with a small roll he watches Shiro’s eyes grow darker, his eyelids flutter, and then his eyes roll back. It’s extremely powerful to know he’s doing this to their usually calm and composed leader. 

There are hands on his hips hard enough to bruise and he rocks his hips forward a little and then pushes down on the backswing. 

He may or may not have watched copious amounts of dance videos when he was little. There was always something enticing about watching a bellydancer’s hips work the way they did. Shiro apparently agrees wholeheartedly because he groans loud and thrusts. 

From there it’s messy and uncoordinated pushing and rocking against each other. 

Shiro has had enough of Lance’s slow pace and he moves his hands to grab Lance at the sides and twist them. 

Lance bounces on the bed a little, a surprised exhale trailing into a hoarse shout when Shiro’s hips piston forward. 

The pace Shiro sets is brutal. Nothing but chasing his own orgasm while he watches Lance writhe and scream under him. Oh boy does he scream. 

Lance can’t put much thought into why he’s so sensitive when Shiro is thrusting against his prostate nonstop. The man knows no mercy, even while Lance claws up Shiro’s back and keens into the pillows. 

Lance can feel every hot slide of skin against skin between them, especially when Shiro thrusts up into him so hard that Lance slides a little on the bed. 

His hands slap against the wall above his head to push himself towards Shiro and meet him with each thrust and yet he still feels himself slide up a few inches on a hard push that makes his eyes roll back. He mentally curses his shaking elbows for not keeping him steady.

He knows he’s saying Shiro’s name and a bunch of other jumbled words. Somewhere in there he might have said “kiss me” because Shiro’s lips are on his again. 

If Shiro keeps biting at his bottom lip like that, forcing his tounge into his mouth, and fucking him the way he is, Lance is going to cum yet again. And he can’t have that. He likes being alive and conscious thank you very much. 

So Lance clenches down on Shiro the next time he’s buried in to the hilt and Shiro makes the most loud noise into his shoulder. One of Lance’s hands moves up into Shiro’s short hair and pulls, redirects Shiro’s mouth back to his own.

He feels Shiro’s hips stutter and he mentally cheers because it’s coming to a close. He knows it is. He wants to see Shiro cum, he wants to hear Shiro come undone because of him. 

Spit leaks out from between their mouths and down Lance’s chin. He’s a complete mess and he’s so glad that the castle rooms are soundproof. 

Shiro grunts, his hips speed up, and he pulls back from the kiss with his eyes squeezed shut. He’s breathing heavy and his skin is shiny in the dim light from sweat. Lance is so fucking hard, what the hell. 

“Want you to cum inside me.” He mutters, lower lip caught between his teeth to chase the phantom feeling of Shiro still there. Shiro groans, “fuck, Lance” and his jaw drops a bit. 

Lance can feel Shiro cum, not that being able to see his reaction helps gauge it, but oh my god he can actually  _ feel _ Shiro’s dick pulse while he grinds his hips in small presses against Lance. It may be the hottest thing he’s experienced. 

When Shiro reaches down and grabs his dick though Lance arches with a cry. It doesn’t even take Shiro two whole movements before he’s cumming again all over his stomach. 

He barely gets to see Shiro’s eyes close as he moans. He feels Shiro give a strong thrust against him and he feels like someone just pulled the plug on his brain. 

Every muscle is sore and warm and weak as he practically melts back into the bed, panting. Shiro flops down on top of him and Lance wheezes. Nonetheless he wraps his arms around broad shoulders and tucks his face against Shiro’s head. 

Shiro still hasn’t pulled out yet. Because of that Lance notices that Shiro is still as hard as when they started. 

After catching his breath as well as he can with a grown man on top of him he peeks his eyes open and pats Shiro on the back. “I enjoy being able to breathe.” He wheezes and Shiro laughs as he sits up. 

Lance feels so empty now. Without Shiro’s dick firmly planted in him the gross lovey emotions crash into Lance. Oh my god. They just fucked.  _ I just fucked one of my biggest crushes oh god _ . 

“You alright?” Shiro asks. Lance hates him for being so hot and sweet and a sex god. Instead of voicing his misery he nods. That was a wrong answer, Lance deduces, when Shiro asks, “Good enough for another go?” 

Now, Lance may be a horney teenager but two orgasms in a row, literally right on top of eachother, takes a lot of out of a guy. But because Lance can’t pass up another round of sex, and because he’s so fucking eager for Shiro, he says, “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Stupid. Idiot. Why.

Shiro takes Lance’s ankle in his Galra hand and pulls it up over his shoulder while his other helps guide his cock back into Lance. He jerks at the weird sideways angle but all he can really do is clutch onto his pillow and whine against it. Ooooh fuck it feels so good.

Shiro seems to be pretty mellowed out as he thrusts, fast but not as crazy as he was before. It still drives Lance fucking nuts because Shiro has absolutely no problem with nudging his dick right into his prostate over and over again. 

Lance has got half a mind to squirm and try and adjust their position so he’s not being battered down but Shiro’s arm hooks around his leg, hugging it against his chest and bucking his hips forward punishingly. 

The motion wrenches a loud moan from his throat and one of his hands scramble to try and push Shiro back or hold on, he really doesn’t know. 

He hears Shiro groan his name when he manages to dig his blunt nails against Shiro’s wrist,  _ metal _ god fuck that won’t help him at all in getting Shiro to slow down. He can feel his orgasm creeping up on him again. 

Shiro, too, seems to be close because his pace falters a little. Lance takes the chance to roll his hips back and tighten up, getting a hard groan out of Shiro. As always, Lance’s nice plans always blow up in his face. 

He feels the warm metal fingers clamp over his wrist and push it down into the pillow by his head and his leg slips off Shiro’s shoulder. 

Lance is more focused on the fact that the brutal pace is back again, and now that he’s on his stomach, on his knees, it’s harder to keep himself from literally screaming.

He arches his back and pushes his hips up, the position is easier to hold with his knees spread apart like they were. It’s easier to take Shiro’s weight. The position is also easier for Shiro to lean over and fucking bite into his shoulder, what the fuck. 

His free hand comes back around to grab at Shiro’s head and his nails scramble against the back of Shiro’s neck, short hair feeling soft against his fingers. 

Lance wasn’t against biting, but he was against marks on his flawless skin he worked so hard to keep nice and smooth. And those teeth would have caused some nasty marks on his precious skin he  _ knows _ and Lance can not have that, absolutely not. 

Shiro moves to a different spot, higher up and on the back of Lance’s neck and bites again, tounge dragging over his skin before he sucks and oh hell no.

“Shiro!” And wow, that was not the strong and angry voice he wanted to come out. Was that really him? He didn’t sound that desperate, right? Right? 

Shiro’s thrusts grew quicker and his human hand moved from Lance’s hip to his dick, giving him delicious friction and bringing him racing up to the edge so quickly. And then stopping him, his grip firm at the base of his dick and Lance was promising himself to kill Shiro one of these days. 

Shiro stopped too, but the big difference was that Shiro was cumming. And Lance was not. 

He whined again, trying to buck his hips into Shiro’s hand and get a little more friction, just a little bit more. 

“Shiro, come on!” He pleads with tears in his eyes and his toes curl when he feels Shiro nose at the back of his neck and press gentle kisses over each small bump of his spine. He’s going to shake out of his own skin at this point. 

He sobs, “please” over and over until Shiro finally says “good boy” in his ear and that is it for Lance. Not only has he made a complete mess of both his and Shiro’s stomachs but now his fucking bed is a wet mess. Oh well, he guesses, can’t complain much.

He feels Shiro slip out of him and his hands move to gently help Lance not lay in his own cum. What a gentleman. 

He relaxes against his pillows and just takes a breather. Lance totally deserves it. He feels Shiro wipe at his stomach with the blankets and he peeks his eyes open to complain. These are clean sheets damnit. He just did laundry yesterday. 

Shiro flops down behind him and tucks his chin over Lance’s shoulder, a strong arm around his waist and okay. Maybe Lance can hold off on the scolding for tomorrow. 

Shiro says, “Training starts in four hours.” against Lance’s ear and he groans. 

“Can we postpone the training till tomorrow morning? You can’t expect me to go and kick ass right after you fucked me, right?” Lance turns his head, barely catches Shiro’s eyes before they close. “Shiro?” 

“Shh. Go to sleep. Too early.” Shiro rumbles and Lance feels like he just might roll out of bed and flip the mattress over onto the floor just to spite Shiro. He sighs and stares across the room at his blank wall. 

He feels Shiro relax behind him and without thinking too much on it Lance brings a hand down to tangle his fingers with Shiro’s. Alright. Nap time. Then shower. 

Right before he shuts his eyes he sees those cursed sweatpants laying on his floor and he smiles. Maybe those sweatpants are a good thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: shipperbitch.tumblr.com


End file.
